


The Arrangement

by Kris



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-01
Updated: 2008-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mike and Henry become closer after the breakdown in both their relationships with Vicki<br/>Kink: Hurt/Comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Ash/Jack Vale

"I'd like to make an arrangement with you," Mike says. Henry looks up at him in disinterest from his drawing table. Mike can't help wishing that Henry would rage against him, yell, shout. Anything would be better than the empty, cold look in the Vampire's eyes.

"Oh, come on," Mike teases. Oh god, he's teasing Henry Fitzroy, the world is coming to an end.

"A month ago you wouldn't have let a comment like that drop." Henry ignores him and goes back to his drawings, in retaliation for the snub Mike moves closer so he can see what Henry's drawing but the Vampire hides his work easily.

"Is there something I can do for you, Detective?" Henry asks smoothly. He stands up, runs a hand down the front of his shirt, and raises an eyebrow at Mike. "If not, please, let yourself out."

"I want to make an arrangement with you," Mike repeats. Henry doesn't reply but he tilts his head in a way that implies he's listening. "The same one you had with Vicki." Henry finally shows a bit of emotion, pivoting quickly away from the bookcase and hisses, really hisses, at Mike.

"What the hell do you know about my deal with Vicki?" Mike is taken aback and does his best not to flinch away from the furious gaze. There's an instinct in him that's screaming for him to run away from the creature in front of him before he gets killed but that just reminds Mike exactly why he's here in the first place.

"I know that you were partners in this stupid quest to kill demons, I know that since a month ago Vicki’s been pissed off at everyone. I know she fired Coreen, she's not talking to me, and according to the last few police reports that crossed my desk before I got fired because of her mouth, I know that she's letting innocent people die because she's not here to help them," Mike snaps. Henry glares back at him in anger.

"Well maybe I don't feel like helping, huh?" Henry says finally, as he moves to sit on the couch, the leather molding around his body the way only expensive leather does. "Maybe I've been screwed over enough as it is, maybe I just don't care about the dredges of humanity."

"Screwed over, huh?" Mike asks in irritation. "And you got fired from your job?" Henry was in his face and too fast for Mike to even comprehend he was laid out on the floor with an angry Vampire leaning over him, eyes completely black.

"I got stabbed by my own sword," Henry snarls, teeth pointier than usual. "I had two people I trusted run me through with my own sword, leave me paralyzed on the floor of my apartment, steal my blood for dark magic." He leans down low enough that Mike feels the points of Henry's teeth grazing over his throat. "I think that entitles me to a little bitterness and rage."

Mike holds himself as still as possible under Henry's body, the Vampire's hands leave cool spots on his arms where the below normal body temperature leaches heat out of him. He's unprepared for when Henry leans a little closer, pressing blunt teeth firmly into Mike's throat. Mike tenses up and then relaxes, lays there limp on the floor while Henry bites him.

"Why do you smell like blood?" Henry's voice is raspy the way it always is when he lets the demon out to the fore.

"Got in a fight," Mike says. Henry sits up, straddling Mike and Mike spares a second to try to figure out how he came to be in this position when his shirt is suddenly in tatters on the floor, the bruises from the fight stark against the pale skin of Henry's hand as the long fingers brush gently over the darkest, most painful bruise. Mike brings a hand up to clasp Henry's wandering one. "I'm okay," he reassures the Vampire. Henry brings their clasped hands up to his lips, presses a light kiss to the palm of Mike's hand.

Mike is so stunned by the gentle gesture that he's completely unprepared when Henry's mouth suddenly crashes against his, all at once consuming and dominating. Mike moans softly into the kiss, the pressure being put onto his chest is painful but the moan opens his mouth and Henry plunders in immediately, tongue tangling with Mike's and he doesn't know when he started responding, started kissing back, but he is and they are and Henry's leading the kiss, pressing Mike's wrists to the floor and holding them there, holding Mike prisoner under him, hips rocking in a gentle rhythm that has Mike gasping. He doesn't try to rock with Henry, just lies there quiescent under the other man, lets him do all the work which seems to be just fine by Henry if the low growling is anything to go by.

As unprepared as he was for the kiss, for this…rutting on the floor of Henry's apartment not two minutes after the Vampire almost ripped his throat out, Mike is even less prepared when Henry breaks the kiss to sink his fangs into Mike's throat. Unprepared for the rush of pleasure/pain that rushes through him, has him crying out and arching up against the hard body over him as he comes. The second wet spot on his pants provides evidence of Henry coming as well.

He doesn't know how long they lie there on the floor, Henry licking at the wounds on his neck gently, not letting go of Mike's wrists, leaving Mike pinned to the floor before Henry finally lets go and levers himself back to his feet. Mike climbs to his own feet less gracefully and scrubs a hand through his hair in disbelief.

"What exactly do you need help with?" Henry asks, sitting back on the couch like nothing happened. Mike sighs.

"I want help with research, I want someone to help me find these damn things and kill them. I've been doing this alone for too long, I need your help." Henry gives him a smug smirk and licks his lips.

"I think we might be able to come to some sort of arrangement."

/End


End file.
